One month with you
by sakata.ginko.3
Summary: in that night he came to my house. he is covered in blood and look very weak, 'What did i have to do! if i leave him he wil die' i've never seen him this weak. #Author: GOMEN! IM SUCK AT SUMMARY! TTwTT
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic gintama gin x hiji "i'll be there for you" chapter 1**

in that night, i was alone at home. kagura had a vacation with her baldie father

(umibouzu: i will kill ya)

Shinpachi is already go home. Im all alone at home.

"KNOCK KNOCK" suddenly someone knocking

"who's that?"

" im Hi-ji-ka-t-ta"

'eh? Why suddenly he come here?' When i open the door, i saw him covered in blood 'what happen to him?'.

Without my permission, he is go inside to yorozuya.

"Oi oi... you can dirt every where with your blood" he doesn't listening me. It make me pissed.

"Here"

he said while he gave me a bag full of strawberry milk.

"Geeeeezzz thanks, it was rare, you give me some thing" i said, quickly i take that bag and drink the milk.

"Ouchh... " he said

'heng?' I dont care what is happening

"Haaah... haaah..." He said while wounding his body

"Oi... what happ-"

i was realy shocked when he is grinning in pain.

"Are you okay?!" He's doesnt answer me.

"I-Im o-okay AH!"

Accidently his wound is oppening.

"This is not okay! You're bleeding!" Im shocked a lot. Im trying to help him, but he pushes me back.

'I dont exactly know what happen to him and why he suddenly come to my home?'.

" Oi... Why you came to my house?". He is starring at me in pain and saying

"S-sorry, im b-bothering you"

when he go down stairs he is fell down. As fast as i could, i go down the stairs. "What is exactly happened? So i can understand what is going on?"

"Haaah... today... i was... attacked by an amanto... he gave... me poison... Haah...". He is look like a dying man, i never saw him this weak.

"Fool... why dont you tell everyone you were attacked by an amanto?".

"Everyone is busy... at... shinsengumi, i dont... want disturb... them, and no body... cares... about... me COUGH!".

" i dont think so...".

'Wh-why my body move by it self? Why i bring him? What happen to me?!'

"There are some people who's still care about you..."

'STOP TALKING PLEASE! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!'.

"Actually... im still... care... about... you..."

'GYAAAAA! WHY AM I SAYING THAT ?! THAT WAS TOTALLY DISGUSTING! AND WHY MY HEART IS THUMPED?! KAMI SAMA! PLEASE HELP ME!'

When i saw him, his face was blushing. As red as kagura's hair

( kagura: OI TEME! WHY YOU BRING MY HAIR COLOUR?!)

" t-thanks.." 'he-he is hugging me... HUGGING ME?!' OH NO MY CHEST IS BURST! AND WHY IM BLUSHING?!'

"COUGH! Haah... haah... COUGH!" He is vomiting a lot of blood, it make me surprised a lot

"OI...! GET YOUR SELVES! YOU DONT WANT TO DIE IN HERE RIGHT ?!"

He is faint in my back, i think that was the effect of the poison. I run as fast as i could. i dont know why am i helping him, all i know i always had a fight with him but why now im saving him?. After we arrived into hospital, i saw him in I.C.U 's totally like a dying Man.

'Why im woried about him?'. I cant do anything except call shinsengumi.

"Hello kondo!"

" ah... is that you yorozuya? What happening to you? You like a man who had a maraton Hahaha!"

"This is not a good time for laughing gorila!"

"OI! WHO'S THE ONE YOU CALL GORILA?!"

"I had a bad news!"

"what was that?"

"HIJIKATA! HE'S GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"T-TOSHI ?! WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM?!"

"ITS NOT A GOOD TIME FOR ASKING! HURRY UP GO TO HOSPITAL!".

That was the end of calling.

'why i cant go home? Why my feeling said if i have to stay here until kondo comes?' One hour has passed...

"YOROZUYA! WE CAME AS FAST AS I COULD!"

Finally they came... i can go home now...

"fuh... finally you came... by the way where's soichiro kun?".

#sougo: Sougo desu

im staring at shinsengumi but soichirokun isn't there...

#Sougo: Danna its sougo...

"Ah... you mean sougo? He said he's bussy in shinsengumi

#Flash back in shinsengumi

"SOUGO! I HAD A REPORT FROM YOROZUYA TOSHI IS GO TO THE HOSPITAL! WE MUST GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"kondo san im sorry im bussy in shinsengumi... im so sorry..."

"ah... that's okay... bye i have to hurry!"

Kondo is leaving sougo's room mean while in sougo's room...

"FINALLY... THIS DAY IS COMING... HIJIKATA IS GONNA DEATH... MUAHAHAHA!"

#end of flash back

"Oh i see...".

Doctor is came out from I.C.U Like what i was think kondo gonna asking... "DOCTOR! IS HE OKAY? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HIM?"

Kondo said in worry

"Im sorry..." The doctor said, Kondo is super woried when the doctor say that

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

finally the next chapter! :D i'm sorry, i still beginner of making fanfic so i'm sorry once again if my fanfic is trash... TTwTT

OK! The story begin!

"Wh-what is happening? To him? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"Kondo shouted in a loud voice.

"He's okay but the posion is already spread into his all body..." said the doctor.

"Poison? What kind of poison?" Kondo ask.

"A poison that can make heart beat slower and slower then die" i was shocked a lot when hear 'die'

"d-die? Do you have the cure doctor?" I accidently said that, it makes everyone staring at me now.

"Ofcourse i have it... but it was need 1 month to be cured"

"yorozuya i had a job for you... can you take care toshi for a month?" Kondo asked to me.

"tchee...Okay... but dont forget about the money" so this night i sleep in hospital.

"Hello ogoushi kun long time no see, the last time i see you, it was when you get poisoned."

"Ah... yes in that day"

"you was faint in my back and then..."

"gintoki..." he's go to near me... 'Hug' he is kissing me in the cheek

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"thanks for that day..." my heart is thumping very fast, im blushing what is this mean?!

"Wuaakh! Haah... haah..."

'heng? 'Oh good that was just a dream... i woke up and then waiting him to wake up from a long im bored, im trying to talk to him even i know if he is still sleeping.

"Hey.. hurry up be cured i dont want to stay in this place forever".

'Geeezzzz he is cute when sleeping'.

'Chuu'

my body move it own selves, again?! IM KISSING HIM?! im still normal right?! Im not gay...! But why im kissing him?! I have to relax... maybe this because yesterday i was not eat parfait? I knew it!'

i get up and say. "wait in here for a moment, i have to buy sweet food" so i go out from his room and go down.

'Fuuh... parfait, im coming baby!'

"2 Chocolate parfait please..!" I saw a bottle of mayonaise, it make me remind him. So i buy a mayonaise for him.

"Im back! Ogoushi kun i bought a mayonaise for you..".

He's still sleeping, so i come near to him and sit beside him, im smilling next to him and say

"Haah... sleeping beauty...".

Im whispering to him.. " wake up sleeping beauty"

'I think he'll be sleep for a moment again'.

But im wrong he's already woke up. "AH! YOU ALREADY WOKE UP?!"

Im shocked and blushing when i see his eyes is opened.

"F**k ya"

"heh? What did you say?" 'he said something right?'

"F*CK YOU! YOU CALL ME SLEEPING BEAUTY! IM GONNA KIL-! COUGH! COUGH! Haah... haah..."

"BAKA YARO! YOU ARE STILL NOT WELL!"

im puching his head a little.

"What are you doing here? Cough.." he is asking me

"kondo give this job to me, he said i have to take care you"

'Tchee... why i have to explain it?'

"By the way why you came to my home in that day?" Im still wondering why did he came to my place?'

"That day, im attacked by an amanto, im trying to find a place to take a rest COUGH! And then"And then my feet is bring to your house. I dont know why COUGH! my feeling say you are COUGH! the right guy who can help me COUGH! so i go to your home but i think i should give something first to you COUGH! so i buy strawberry milk". he explained everything to me

"so that what was happening... why dont you go to shinsengumi?"

"Like what did i say... my feeling say you are the right can help me..."

I understand now..."

"Oh and why you call me sleeping beauty earlier?"

"I dont know either..."

"A-Are you a gay?" he laughed

"no, im not!" it pissing me of

"then why you kissing me?" he still laughing...

"I dont know either!"

"I know the reason, you're a gay!" he laughed much louder than before

"GRRRR I-M NOT A GAY!"

"someone! help me! there's a gay in here!"

"GYAAA!" i attacked him then we went up to a little fight

"WHEN I GET CURED, IM TOTALLY WILL KILL YOU!"

"IS THAT HOW YOU GONNA PAY PEOPLE WHO TAKING CARE YOU?!"

accidentally my feet is slipped

"WHOA!"And it make me do cicada block to him =="

"hello toshi! are you feel better?"

'eh?' Both of us staring at kondo's face

"sorry for bothering..."

'BLAAM' ... silent for a while...

"KONDO-SAN IT DOESN'T LIKE WHAT DID YOU SEE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" little fight is starting again =A="

"dont show me your face for a while!"

'Tchee! Such a fool man' both...'

"oh yeah... i bought a mayonaise to you" im pointing at a bottle of mayonaise.

"Geezz thanks"

when he oppened the bottle, suddenly a nurse take it from back.

"No mayonaise until you get cured..." 'NO MAYONAISE?! GYAHAHA!' "WHAT?! NO!"

**TO BE CONTINUED..**.

****what do you all think? im sorry, this story is yaoi...


End file.
